


Watching over you

by Narina



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2019 [11]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 22:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17886335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: Three princesses sharing a bed. Fluff happens





	Watching over you

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I started shipping this. But I do so here you go

Sharena was almost asleep when someone kicked her in the back. She jerked up, reached for her weapon and found Fjorm’s face instead. Her other hand, outstretched to ward off an attacker, found bare skin and she blushed furiously as she sat up and moved to make a little more room on the bed. 

“What?” Fjorm made a few more sounds that didn’t count as words and Sharena took a deep breath.

“Sorry,” she mumbled before facing Eir who was now wrapped in a blanket, her hair falling out of its braid. “Are you alright?”

“I … think so.” Eir’s eyes were closed and the moonlight cast shadows across her face. Sharena reached out to brush a lose strand of hair from her cheek and to crawl a little closer. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Fjorm sounded almost coherent now, resting her chin on Sharena’s shoulder and reaching out to intertwine their fingers and comfort hell’s princess together. 

“I’m not sure I ever had one. Back home … it’s all very different. Something scared me.”

“It’s okay.” Sharena pulled her closer until Eir’s head was resting on her thigh. This also made it easier for her and Fjorm to shower Eir with affection. “Nightmares are terrifying but I found that having someone can help.”

“Thank you.” Eir’s voice was quiet and she was already drifting back to sleep. Whatever the future had in for them, Sharena wouldn’t let anyone or anything harm her girls. Even if it meant she wouldn’t get to sleep because Fjorm was softly snoring against her back and Eir made no sound at all. That had worried her at first but she guessed it made sense that Hel’s daughter slept like a dead person. Sharena yawned, got a little more comfortable and felt Fjorm get heavier against her back. Well, she wasn’t scheduled to fight tomorrow. She could get some rest once the others were out.


End file.
